Naruto Anew
by m6l99
Summary: Konoha darkest hour the day of Pein the only hope rest on the shoulders of a child of fate,
1. Chapter 1

**It Has Begun**

**By M6l99**

**Note I seen a patter of the older generation mainly dieing so that the younger generation may live on, point Garra came back to life by Chyro giving her live for him this is my take on this **

**Manga 437 time line**

Naruto laid on the ground with spears imbedded on his joints.

Hinata jumped out of her hiding spot and protected the old toad Ma from Pein's attack.

"Reinforcements, eh…?" said Pein.

"I won't let you lay a finger on Naruto!" yelled Hinata as she came between Pein and Naruto.

"What're you doing here!!?" Naruto yelled in surprise. "Get out of here! You're no match-"

"I know…" said Hinata cutting Naruto off.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm… just being selfish…" she said quietly.

"What're you talking about!? What are you doing here!? It's dangerous!" yelled Naruto atop of his lungs.

"…"

"I'm here on my free will," explained Hinata activating her Byakugan.

Naruto raised his eyebrows, his eyes had concern and fear written all over them.

"…I used to always cry and give up…. I nearly went the wrong way…" she said thinking back to her childhood.

"…But you… you showed me the right way…." she said, her words mixed with acknowledgement and gentleness.

"…"

"I… was always chasing you… I wanted to overtake you… just wanted to walk with you…. I wanted to be with you," said Hinata, speaking her soul to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes brightened.

"You changed my life! Your smile saved me from a path of disgrace and pity," her voice wavered, suddenly beaming with confidence and courage.

"So I'm not afraid to die protecting you!!" she yelled as Pein glared at the girl.

"Because I… Naruto… I love you…" Hinata raised her arms preparing to strike.

For the first time in his life, Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth dropped slightly opened, completely speechless at her words.

"Ha!" yelled Hinata as she rushed at Pein.

Pein jumped back in alarm, ready for the insolent girl's attack.

"Juho Soshiken!!!" yelled Hinata as her arms were enveloped in chakra, the chakra taking shape of two beasts heads.

Pein smirked and placed his hand right on Hinata's path.

"Shinra Tensei" he called as a wave of pressure smashed Hinata against the ground, the earth splitting upon her impact.

She yelled in pain, as everyone bone and muscle seemed to be crushed under the immense pressure. Blood trickled down the corner of her mouth as she stared up at Pein and looked Naruto's way one last time, but her vision was blocked by a huge boulder.

Pein summoned another dark spear from his sleeve, looking down at the Hyuuga. He then looked at Naruto directly, a grin spreading across his pierced face, the send a bone chilling glare at Naruto as he raised the spear above Hinata.

"Stop!!!" yelled Naruto trying to free himself from the spear's holding him down against the ground. Vein's popped out of his temples as he struggled.

The spear came down to the ground.

That's all Naruto could see, the dreaded spear coming down on his childhood friend.

He stood there, his blood running ice cold…At the sound of Metal meeting flesh.

"Ha! This is just like… How my parents were killed by you Konoha Ninjas, right before my very eyes…" he said as he pulled the spear up, completely covered in blood.

"Love breeds sacrifice… which breeds hatred…" he said as blood dripped down like flowing water… Hinata's blood.

Naruto was motionless….

He didn't believe what happened… right in front of his eyes…

'_I'll protect everyone' a younger Naruto said. 'Because someday I'll become Hokage!' he said grinning,_

He felt a pang of fury resonate from inside him, his eyes blurred…

"OOH…" Naruto let out a small growl as his eyes silted.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"** He yelled out as a huge vortex of dark red energy exploded from within him, creating a large explosion that split the earth apart.

"Then… you can now know Pain," Pein said as he stood motionless… fearless… in front of the most powerful of bijuu's.

Four tails swung viciously around Naruto, the dark red beast stood on his legs, his arms swinging at his sides.

Naruto opened his mouth… but only small sounds came out… **"shhhhh"**

Pein raised both his eyebrows and opened his mouth once again, "Do you hate me?" he asked innocently.

**"Grrrrr….."** Naruto growled as 2 more tails sprawled out of his back. Some of the yokai floated above Naruto it quickly took shape and solidified, forming a skeleton above Naruto's chakra cloak, it resembled the fox's skeleton. Naruto went down to all fours and a hand of chakra extended out of his hand… and the skeleton claw followed.

"Do you really think people can understand each other like this?" asked Pein on his monotonous voice.

**"GRRAHHHHH!!!!"** a piercing shriek escaped Naruto's mouth in rage.

"Pein's face darkened.

"That's it…. But… my pain is still greater than yours," said Pein as he glared at the horrendous beast in front of him.

**"GRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" **2 times as loud then before the 6 tailed Naruto skeleton was fully formed it be came over laid with his body muscles ebbed and grows around Naruto as yokai form 2 more tails sprawled out of his back lastly skin and fur, as the final tail grows, the fox's eyes opened to show red glowing eyes

**"Pain… you think you know the pain of lost, I know the pain of lost love ones" **growled the tailed fox,

"Ho" said Pain, staring at the 9th tailed beast, who was now talking,

**"Never having a mom and a dad" **whispered the 9 tails and shot at Pein with un heard of speed forcing Pein to leap away but a fox tail grabs his leg, lighting fast slams him in to the ground, well away from Hinata body, Pein was not aloud to be near her any more, tainting her with his presences.

**"Having no friends the glares the whispers of the older generations **"spoke the fox anger creeps in his voice, as he walks slowly towards Pein,

"Shinra Tensei" spoke Pein as gravity slams in to the fox's face, causing the 9 tailed fox to be push back…………… a inch, "what??" said Pein his Shinra Tensei never fails,

**"Knowing the pain that I fail to protect her my love ones"** yelled the bijuu, his fangs snarled, Pein tried to stab the fox only to find a tail warp around his arm, that drags Pein to wards the glaring Fox,

"Your power will lead to peace" said Pein as he tried to free him self.

**"You what power my power" **the fox spoke in a deadly tome **"I'll give you power" **as yokaiflowed out in to the transmitters causing pain to Pein as each black transmitter turned red hot, burning the last path to bones and ash, **"All the power you can take"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" cried the real Pein as red arcs of lighting flashed from the main transmitter on his body, cause the tech in his throne to go wild and exploded; in a pillar of red charka destroy the mountain top near Konoha.

But unknowing to all Ma finished a pray over Pa who was covered by his cloak, "Don't worry Pa Ma's coming to cook your supper soon" spoke Ma as tears fell from her eyes, she turns and hop's across the crater floor as she made her way over to the prone form of Hinata "Such a sweet lovely child you are" said Ma smiling bushing some hair from Hinata's face, her light violet eyes seem to stare in to nothing, "Make the boy happy child he deserves it" said Ma, as she made toad seals, and soon chakra glowed around Ma and flowed in to Hinata body,

Every one looking in the crater at the returned of the 9 tailed fox, who was now crying of failing again, to protect his love ones slowly the yokai disperse as Naruto returns to his human self.

He was panting from exhaustion from the tail transformation.

His body was about to collapsed, but he refused to let it. He turn to Hinata body was. He walked and limped his way to her body missing the charka around her body as Ma toad used the last of her life to be besides her Pa, hopped over to him and dropping dead.

Naruto tears fell onto Hinata face, "Hinata, I'm sorry." As he pulled her body up to his chest Sakura show up to check on him and Hinata, a number of Konoha ninja surrounded them many bowing there heads as others checked the other paths to see if there dead,

She put her hand on Hinata body and felt something. Naruto heard and felt something as well both looked at each other then to Hinata,

Naruto laid her on the ground as Sakura opened Hinata's jacket, to see the nasty blood covered tear in her shirt and netting Sakura rip the tear larger only to find unmarred skin, "that's not possible" whispered Sakura,

"N-n-naruto" whispered Hinata, as Sakura did her Medical Ninjutsu on Hinata, healing the internal bleeding and broken bones as Naruto stared at her in hope,

A moment later, Hinata open her eyes a little and close them and open them again, also hearing a voice that sounded like Naruto, "Come on Hinata your going to be all right".

Naruto saw Hinata eyes was opening and was happy that she was alive, "Hinata, Hinata." Naruto said.

"Your going to live I won't let you die" muttered Sakura, healing the wounds, not careing how a stab though the heart and lung was healed,

Many ninjas hoped the Hyuuga heiress will live,

Hinata had her eyes fully open and saw Naruto saying her name over and over again. "Naruto" Hinata said. Naruto was now really glad that Hinata is going to live "thank you Kami"

Hinata was really alive and came closer to her holding her hand "Hinata, hang in there, you are going to be fine, I promise." Naruto said hugged her head,

Naruto put his face close to Hinata face and close his eyes and kiss her on the lips, Hinata too close her eyes and kiss Naruto on the lips as well at, "I love you to" the same time. Sakura saw and heard everything and smile that Naruto and Hinata was kissing and Naruto finally realizes her love for him and vows confess her feelings to him as well and continue working on Hinata wounds.

As Konoha ninja's cheered at the end of the day of Pein, other events were sent in place.

**Next Aftermath **


	2. Chapter 1 reworked

**Naruto Anew**

**It Has Begun**

**By M6l99**

**reworked**

**Manga 437 - 438 time line taken from comfrend spoliers blogs **

Naruto laid on the ground with spears imbedded on his joints.

Hinata jumped out of her hiding spot and protected the old toad Ma from Pein's attack.

"Reinforcements, eh…?" said Pein.

"I won't let you lay a finger on Naruto!" yelled Hinata as she came between Pein and Naruto.

"What're you doing here!!?" Naruto yelled in surprise. "Get out of here! You're no match-"

"I know…" said Hinata cutting Naruto off.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm… just being selfish…" she said quietly.

"What're you talking about!? What are you doing here!? It's dangerous!" yelled Naruto atop of his lungs.

"…"

"I'm here on my free will," explained Hinata activating her Byakugan.

Naruto raised his eyebrows, his eyes had concern and fear written all over them.

"…I used to always cry and give up…. I nearly went the wrong way…" she said thinking back to her childhood watch Naruto from a far seeing how he never gives up.

"…But you… you showed me the right way…." she said, her words mixed with acknowledgement and gentleness.

"…"

"I… was always chasing you… I wanted to overtake you… just wanted to walk with you…. I wanted to be with you," said Hinata, speaking her soul to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes brightened.

"You changed my life! Your smile saved me from a path of disgrace and pity," her voice wavered, suddenly beaming with confidence and courage.

"So I'm not afraid to die protecting you!!" she yelled as Pein glared at the girl.

"Because I… Naruto… I love you…" Hinata raised her arms preparing to strike.

For the first time in his life, Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth dropped slightly opened, completely speechless at her words.

"I have some one that loved me all this time I'm such a fool for not seeming this sooner", "No Hinata don't do it"

"Ha!" yelled Hinata as she rushed at Pein.

Pein jumped back in alarm, ready for the insolent girl's attack.

"-Juho Soshiken-!!!" yelled Hinata as her arms were enveloped in chakra, that's takes the shape of two lion heads.

Pein was mildly shocked at this a mere slip of a girl trying to harm the unbeatable god Pein as he back step from each chakra thrust feeling the after waves of chakra from the missed blows.

Pein smirked and placed his hand right on Hinata's path, "nice try little girl".

"-Shinra Tensei-" he called as a wave of pressure hit her making he cried out "Eek" be fore the blast smashed Hinata body against the ground, the earth splitting upon her impact.

She was in pain, as everyone bone and muscle seemed to be crushed under the immense pressure. Blood trickled down the corner of her mouth as she stared up at Pein and looked Naruto's way one last time, but her vision was blocked by a huge boulder.

"I happy that I told him if he lives I can be at peace that I help save him"

Pein summoned another dark spear from his sleeve, looking down at the Hyuuga. He then looked at Naruto directly, a grin spreading across his pierced face, the send a bone chilling glare at Naruto as he raised the spear above Hinata.

"Stop!!!" yelled Naruto trying to free himself from the spear's holding him down against the ground. Vein's popped out of his temples as he struggled.

The spear came down to the ground.

"Goodbye my love" thought Hinata as she closed her eyes,

That's all Naruto could see, the dreaded spear coming down on his childhood friend.

He stood there, his blood running ice cold……with the sound of blood dripping,

Over on the other side of the boulder Pein saw his Chakra blood blade melt "she damaged me in one attack…… she may prove useful as a new path after this but right now better use his lack of doujutsu and his blocked line of site to bring out 6 tails, my-Chibaku Tensei- can dispersed the cloak" 

"Ha! This is just like… How my parents were killed by you Konoha Ninjas, right before my very eyes…" he said as he pulled the spear up, completely covered in blood.

"Love breeds sacrifice… which breeds hatred…" he said as blood dripped down like flowing water… Hinata's blood.

Naruto was motionless….

He didn't believe what happened… right in front of his eyes…

'_I'll protect everyone' a younger Naruto said. 'Because someday I'll become Hokage!' he said grinning,_

He felt a pang of fury resonate from inside him, his eyes blurred…

"OOH…" Naruto let out a small growl as his eyes silted.

"Fox he has to die and die now all 3 concisions have been met fork over your power as part of our bet paid in full" 

**"Aright Kit I'm been proven wrong let's end this battle to save or revenge my power is yours"**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"** He yelled out as a huge vortex of dark red energy exploded from within him, creating a large explosion that split the earth apart.

"Then… you can now know Pain," Pein said as he stood motionless… fearless… in front of the most powerful of bijuu's.

Four tails swung viciously around Naruto, the dark red beast stood on his legs, his arms swinging at his sides.

Naruto opened his mouth… but only small sounds came out… **"shhhhh"**

Pein raised both his eyebrows and opened his mouth once again, "Do you hate me?" he asked innocently.

**"I hear her heart beat she alive but its getting weaker time to up the anti's " **

"Then do It I will not lose her I lost too many love ones"

**"Grrrrr….."** Naruto growled as 2 more tails sprawled out of his back. Some of the yokai floated above Naruto it quickly took shape and solidified, forming a skeleton above Naruto's chakra cloak, it resembled the fox's skeleton. Naruto went down to all fours and a hand of chakra extended out of his hand… and the skeleton claw followed.

"Do you really think people can understand each other like this?" asked Pein on his monotonous voice.

**"GRRAHHHHH!!!!"** a piercing shriek escaped Naruto's mouth in rage.

"Pein's face darkened.

"That's it…. But… my pain is still greater than yours," said Pein as he glared at the horrendous beast in front of him.

**"Huff trash his pain talk again he thinks he had the greater pain"**

"I'm getting rid of the necklace no holding back any thing"

6 tailed Naruto rips the necklace from his neck, allowing more yokaito flow out** "GRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" **2 times as loud then before the 6 tailed Naruto skeleton was fully formed it be came over laid with his body muscles ebbed and grows around Naruto as yokai form 2 more tails sprawled out of his back lastly skin and fur, as the final tail grows, the fox's eyes opened to show red glowing eyes, the 9tailed fox pads slowly forward never losing its gaze on Pein,

**"Pain… you think you know pain bullshit I know what pain is I spit on your so called pain, I know the pain of lost love ones" **growled the tailed fox, as he punches the ground causing the earth to rise around him and the mound of rocks that hid Hinata from view were raised up to shield her, who muttered "Nar………uto-kun"

"Ho" said Pain, staring at the 9th tailed beast, who was now talking, but the real pain was worried he wanted to bring out 6 tails not all 9 his -Chibaku Tensei- wouldn't even slow the fox down now,

**"Never having a mom and a dad" **whispered the 9 tails and shot at Pein with un heard of speed forcing Pein to leap away but a fox tail grabs his leg, lighting fast slams him in to the ground, well away from Hinata, Pein was not aloud to be near her any more, tainting her with his presences, 2 tails coil around the limp Hyuuga body fallowed by chakra that seeps in to her own coils healing her wound and covering her in a protected shell,

**"Having no friends the glares the whispers of the older generations I had to claw and work for to this point only a hand full were willing to give me a shot**"spoke the fox anger creeps in his voice, as he walks slowly towards Pein,

"-Shinra Tensei-" spoke Pein as gravity slams in to the fox's face, causing the 9 tailed fox to be push back…………… a inch, "what??" said Pein his Shinra Tensei never fails,

**"Knowing the pain that I fail to protect her my love ones"** yelled the bijuu, his fangs snarled, Pein tried to stab the fox only to find a tail warp around his arm, that drags Pein to wards the glaring Fox,** "but you dare to destroy my home kill my love ones in the name of you twisted peace and your misleading pain"**

"Your power will lead to peace" said Pein as he tried to free him self.

**"You what power my power" **the fox spoke in a deadly tome **"I'll give you power" **as yokaiflowed out from the tail holding on to peins arm in to the transmitters causing pain to Pein as each black transmitter turned red hot, burning the last path to bones and ash, **"All the power you can take"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" cried the real Pein as red arcs of lighting flashed from the main transmitter on his body, cause the tech in his throne to go wild and exploded; in a pillar of red charka destroy the mountain top near Konoha.

He was panting from exhaustion from the tail transformation.

His body was about to collapsed, but he refused to let it. He turn to Hinata body was. He walked and limped his way to her body.

Naruto tears fell onto Hinata face, "Hinata, I'm sorry for being a fool." As he pulled her body up to his chest Sakura show up to check on him and Hinata, a number of Konoha ninja surrounded them many bowing there heads as others checked the other paths to see if there dead,

She put her hand on Hinata body and felt something. Naruto heard and felt something as well both looked at each other then to Hinata,

"N-n-naruto" whispered Hinata, as Sakura did her Medical Ninjutsu on Hinata, healing the internal bleeding and broken bones as Naruto stared at her in hope,

A moment later, Hinata open her eyes a little and close them and open them again, also hearing a voice that sounded like Naruto, "Come on Hinata your going to be all right".

Naruto saw Hinata eyes was opening and was happy that she was alive, "Hinata, Hinata." Naruto said.

"Your going to live I won't let you die" muttered Sakura, healing the wounds, many ninjas hoped the Hyuuga heiress will live,

Hinata had her eyes fully open and saw Naruto saying her name over and over again. "Naruto" Hinata said. Naruto was now really happy that Hinata is going to live "thank you Kami"

Hinata was really alive and came closer to her holding her hand "Hinata, hang in there, you are going to be fine, I promise." Naruto said hugged her head,

Naruto put his face close to Hinata face and close his eyes and kiss her on the lips, Hinata too close her eyes and kiss Naruto on the lips as well at, "I love you to" the same time. Sakura saw and heard everything and smile that Naruto and Hinata was kissing and Naruto finally realizes her love for him and vows confess her feelings to him as well and continue working on Hinata wounds.

As Konoha ninja's cheered at the end of the day of Pein, other events were sent in place.

**Next Aftermath **


End file.
